More than just friends?
by Di-Pekka
Summary: OneShot Mia goes to Lilly's to spend the night. Do Michael and Mia pass the friendship to get to a romance? Please R


**Hey!**

**One shot for me baby! No I don't mean the drink because I don't drink, I mean one-shot! Just 1 chapie! Give it to me, give it to me! ) Ok, I'm just crazy I know I know. And I think I should get my sense of humour washed because it sucks… Any way here it is, hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish, I don't have all that imagination for this. Nor the vocabulary… **

**I'll tell you a secret, I need to write this with my dic and I go there lots and lots of times! And I also have my on-line dic that saves me of getting troubled with my life: My Chelly!**

**Oh, don't you see what I do for you? Can you review me as a payback?**

**Thank you!**

**More than just friends?**

Mia got to Lilly's house in time to have lunch with them. She was going to sleepover. She rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Hello?" Michael asked.

"Hi, it's Mia!"

"Whoa, hold on…" He said in the back. "Sorry, it was Pavlov. Come on in!" He opened the door.

Mia got in the elevator and waited to get to the 8th floor. She suddenly got nervous. She didn't know why, she just felt her body shaking and trembling, with no reason. It was cold in there.

She got out of the elevator and went to the apartment's door. When she got there the door was opened but not to much to let her see if there was anyone in the living room.

She grabbed the door knob and opened the door. There was no one in sight… She closed the door behind her and left her bag in the floor of the living room right behind the sofa. She went to the kitchen and found Lilly.

"Hey Lilly! Thought nobody was home!" Mia said.

"Oh, hi, sorry, I had to make the rest of the lunch, Michael couldn't finish it… He had to get dressed because you were coming. I told him to, so no worries there."

"Unfortunately…" Mia thought.

"Mia, where is your bag? Did you put it in my room already?"

"It's behind the sofa, in the living room… I'm going to your room, be back in a moment."

"Oh no, I need to go there anyway, I'll take it!" She left Mia in the kitchen and left. She leaned against the long bench of the kitchen.

Suddenly Michael came in and Mia got scared, she lost her balance and fell to the right, in the way of the heater. She put her hands I a place she reached and Michael run to help her. He grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up against his chest.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scar you…"

"Oh, no, I was… distracted, yeah I was!" He didn't let her go and she made no effort to stop him. "I'm ok… Thanks"

"You're welcome Thermopolis."

She felt a shiver through her spine.

"Oh, it looks like you got the fire stronger, let me get it down." He let her go and got the fire lower.

Mia looked to the food. "Oh, I got it burned…" She blushed deeply. "Sorry…"

"It doesn't matter! He took the food out of the heater and placed it in the table. He motioned Mia to sit and he left the kitchen to call Lilly.

"Lilly, the food is ready…" He told her.

"I'm coming… let me just finish this!" She screamed from her room.

"Hurry up or everything will be cold!" He screamed back.

"Fine, fine! It's always everything up to me…" She said in a low tone.

"What Lilly?" Michael asked her.

"Nothing, nothing… weren't you saying that the food would be cold? Then move out of my way!" She pushed him to the side to pass. He followed her to the kitchen.

When they were all set they started to eat.

"So Mia, what do you want to do once we finish this? Michael washes the dishes and we are going to have fun, what do you feel like doing?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, maybe we should help Michael with the dishes…" Mia said.

"Oh, no it's alright Thermopolis, I'll wash them." Michael said.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked again.

"He doesn't mind Mia, he'd do anything you ask him to!" Lilly said.

Mia blushed and Michael got embarrassed. Michael took this as his hint to leave so he got his plate and glass in one hand and the forks in the other one.

"I have to finish something in my room, if you need anything I'm in my room."

"What about the dishes?" Lilly asked again.

"Leave them there. I'll take care of them later…" Then he left the kitchen.

"Lilly, why would you embarrass me in front of Michael?" Mia asked.

Lilly smirked. "I didn't embarrass you, I simply said the truth. And why would you get embarrassed?"

"Because… well you know… he doesn't do everything I ask him to do."

"Oh really? Try and you'll see!" With this she got up and left her dishes in the long bench for Michael to clean later, so Mia did the same once she had finished.

Mia went to the den where Lilly was already.

She went in and fell on top of the sofa after Lilly. Lilly asked what she wanted to watch, to what Mia replied "Star Wars". So Lilly sent Mia to Michael's room to grab the movie while she made the popcorn.

Mia knocked on the door and asked if she could come in.

She got no answer so she opened the door gently and look at the inside. Michael's back was turned to her and he had no shirt. He had his headphones, explaining why he didn't notice Mia.

Mia called him louder but she got no answer so she went to him and touched his shoulder to call him. He looked at her and took out his headphones.

"Hey!" He said. "How did you get here?"

"By the door…" She replied feeling stupid.

"Yeah, sorry, that's a little bit obvious… Sorry, I didn't hear you, I head the headphones turned on."

"Yeah… Sorry entering in your room without…" He cut her off.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. So anything I can help?" He asked.

"Well, Lilly told me to borrow the Star Wars movie from you." She said.

"You two are going to watch it?"

"Yep." She replied.

"Mind if I join you two?"

"It's your movie, why would we mind?"

"I don't know, Lilly always gets annoyed by those things…" he turned to his shelf and grabbed the movie. He gave it to me and said that he would be there in a moment. I left his room and went to the den.

"Michael didn't want to borrow the movie?" She asked when Mia got there.

"Not only he gave me the film, like he's coming to watch it with us." Mia said.

"I won't let him, you can be calm!" Lilly said.

"Lilly, he just wants to see it, he's not going to bother us!"

"Oh yes he will! And I didn't make popcorns for him! And he shoves thousands of them in a minute into his mouth!" Lilly said in a disgusted tone.

"Lilly it's ok… when they're finished we won't eat more. It's not a case of live of death right?"

"Why are you so kind to him?"

"I'm not kind… I'm… I'm like this to everyone…"

"Hey girls!" Michael interrupted before coming to the sofa to sit with us.

"Michael you're not going to eat popcorn!" Lilly said.

"Why not?"

"Because I made them for us!" She pointed to Mia and her.

"Oh sis, no problem there, we'll make more if it's necessary, right Mia?" She looked at Michael frightened because she didn't want to discuss with Lilly. He winked at her and she blushed.

"Why are you blushing Mia?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, no reason…"

"Ok, it seems like you can eat… But this is the last time!" She said angrily.

"Lilly calm down, it's not the end of the world tomorrow, you see I'm kind, I let you eat too and that's not easy because you eat everything." He laughed after this.

Mia started to realize that any moment Lilly would beat him for his jokes.

"You two, stop!" Mia said. "Michael stop saying those things and Lilly let him eat the damn popcorns! Now can we watch the movie?" They both looked surprise at Mia's outburst and so was she.

The three of them sat there quietly for more twenty minutes when the popcorns finished.

There was another discussion between Lilly and Michael to see who did the popcorns until Mia said she would make them. She picked up the bowl and went to the kitchen to make the god damn popcorn.

Michael went to the kitchen.

"Mia, don't get mad… we don't discuss on purpose… it's what brothers do…"

"I'm not mad… I just don't want you to discuss over stupid aspects, two people very important in my life discussing is not very good to see!" Mia said.

"I'm very important?" He asked.

She blushed and left the bag of the corn fall to the ground.

"Oh, look at this!" She said while getting down to catch all the corn that was rolling over the kitchen. Michael kneeled down next to her and grabbed her chin. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She pushed him to the ground quickly.

"Michael what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Sorry, I thought that you… nevermind." He went away to his room.

"Mia, are you going to take much more time?" Lilly shouted of the den.

"Lilly I got corn all over the floor… can you help me?" Lilly came and helped me to clean the kitchen.

"So, do you still want to see the movie?" Mia asked Lilly.

"Well, if you want to… Where's Michael?" Lilly asked.

"I think he's in his room."

"Oh, ok. I'm going there." She said.

"I can go…"

Lilly nodded and went to her room.

Mia went to Michael's room and knocked. He didn't answer but she opened the door.

"Michael, can I talk to you?"

"No… I already know that I screwed up… so just leave me alone will you?"

"Michael, I'm only going to leave when you hear me." Mia said.

"Then hurry up." He said.

"Michael, you need to understand, I don't like you that way, I'm sorry if you thought that, but I like the way I am, It was too much at the same time… First discovering that I am a freaking princess then Josh and after that Kenny… Michael I know that someday you'll find someone that likes you like you like me. I'm sorry Michael…" She left him and went away.

Michael realized that maybe he was just confused and that he had confused his feelings, while Mia started to realize that maybe she did like him. But there was no turn back, they're already separated…

**A/N - Too sad? I don't know, I wanted it to end with them separate, but the conclusion doesn't seem very well right?**

**Hope you liked it! Please review me:)**

**DI PEKKA**


End file.
